


Капель

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ни одна зима не длится вечно, солдат. Весна всегда приходит, даже спустя сто лет — сто лет без тепла, без горячих ласк солнца, без шелеста юной листвы — каково, а?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капель

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Да, автор имел наглость потырить кое-что из одного очень известного произведения, нет, автору нисколько не стыдно.  
> 2\. Написано на «Весеннюю разминку» для команды Стива и Баки.

Ни одна зима не длится вечно, солдат. Весна всегда приходит, даже спустя сто лет — сто лет без тепла, без горячих ласк солнца, без шелеста юной листвы — каково, а?  
Он слышит слова, видит человека, знает, что знает его, но – не помнит.  
Воспоминания пришли неожиданно и неотвратимо, как смерть от снайперской пули. Дышали в затылок, шептали на ухо, погружали ледяные пальцы в измученную душу. Они не обещали и не приносили ничего, кроме бессильной злости: слова сливались в единый звук, картинки мелькали слишком быстро. Будто кто-то запер его в комнате с десятью мониторами, на которых одновременно показывается десять разных фильмов.  
У него не было иного выбора, только посмотреть каждый от начала и до конца.

~*~

Первое, что он помнит: как проснулся на операционном столе, кругом яркий свет, аппараты и полно народу. Он поднял, рассматривая, руки. Что-то в них тревожило его. К нему подошёл человек в синем халате и круглых очках.  
Он не знал его, никогда прежде не видел, он в этом уверен, но смутное ощущение, что это враг – враг в очках – вынудило его вытянуть левую руку и вцепиться в горло врача.

Во второй раз он проснулся на больничной койке и чувствовал в теле непонятную лёгкость.  
– Mudak.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел человека в очках с отчётливыми, словно нарисованными чернилами, синяками на шее.  
– Mudak, ty chut' ne slomal mne sheyu. Moyey rukoy. Ya sdelal tebe etu ruku, neblagodarnyy ublyudok.  
– Я не понимаю.  
– Не понимает он, – отозвался врач. – Хочешь меня убить?  
– Нет.  
– И правильно, – он наклонился и чутко ощупал левое плечо. – Больно?  
– Нет.  
– Что-нибудь вообще чувствуешь?  
– Нет.

Последующие двадцать шесть лет он ничего не чувствовал: ни радости от успехов, ни огорчения от поражения. Хотя, надо признать, поражений у него не было. Он был быстрее, сильнее и опаснее других.  
Он помнил каждый день, от и до. Он помнил как три года маялся в удушающей жаре в Египте, помнил как дышал пылью Афганистана, помнил как прыгал в прорубь в Амуре. Он помнил как засыпал и как просыпался. Это были просто события, летопись, никакой эмоциональной подноготной не существовало.  
Её и не могло быть.  
Все тогдашние ощущения: как будто между ним и всем остальным миром стена льда. Прозрачная, холодная, непреодолимая.  
И его это совершенно не беспокоило.

~*~

Все изменилось, когда в начале восьмидесятых его отправили в США и он уже после завершения миссии оказался в Нью-Йорке.  
Он шёл по улице застроенной трёх-четырёх этажными домами, залитой жемчужно-белым светом от уличных фонарей. Слабый холодный февральский ветер гнал обрывки мусора вдоль тротуара, скрипели ветви деревьев. Прежде, чем завернуть за угол, в подворотню, он услышал звон, как будто что-то металлическое упало на бетон. Мусорная крышка выкатилась под ноги.  
Он должен был пройти мимо, подняться по пожарной лестнице, не его дело вмешиваться в чужие драки, но внезапно смутное чувство, что так уже было, накрыло его.  
Он схватил за шкирку бугая и швырнул в стену, как будто бы всю жизнь защищал придурков, неспособных здраво оценить свои силы. Светловолосый подросток яростно глянул на него из-под чёлки:  
– Я бы справился сам!  
– Не можешь победить, беги, – отозвался он, возвращаясь к лестнице. Хотя он говорил подростку, его совету последовал бугай: только пятки сверкали.  
– Раз убежишь, и будешь бегать вечно, – крикнул подросток в спину.  
Он усмехнулся, в три секунды преодолел два лестничных пролёта и – пропал.  
Лёд пошёл трещинами.

Его нашли через три дня.  
Он бродил по улицам Бруклина, бормотал что-то бессмысленное, и выглядел так, будто его кто-то хорошо приложил головой об стену.  
Он был срочно доставлен в Москву и попал к Петровичу.

– Зимний солдат, – с удовольствием протянул Петрович, разглядывая его затянутого в смирительную рубашку и привязанного ремнями к кушетке. – Призрак. Идеальный солдат. Официально не существовал и не существует. Не думал, что ты ко мне однажды попадёшь. Идеальных ко мне не направляют.  
Петрович похлопал себя по карманам, вытащил из левого пачку сигарет – белую с оранжево-жёлтой полоской, из правого – спички.  
– Хочешь?  
Он кивнул. Петрович сунул ему в рот сигарету и поднёс спичку к кончику.  
– Ну и как?  
– Здорово!  
– Ещё бы. Могу поклясться, что ты не курил лет сорок, – Петрович усмехнулся и предупредил: – Я буду звать тебя Яшкой.

Но зовёт он его, впрочем, дровосеком.  
– И где, интересно знать, твои необратимые повреждения мозга?  
– У меня были повреждения мозга?  
Петрович мрачно взглянул из-под бумаг – не мешай.  
– Повреждения пропали. Имплантат не действует.  
– Имплантат?  
На этот раз он не был связан и сидел на кушетке, обвешанный датчиками. Никого, кроме Петровича, в палате не было, и он нагло этим пользовался: сидел на соседней койке и курил. Петрович не был похож ни на одного ранее виденного врача, он вообще ни на кого не был похож: для него словно не существовало правил.  
– Скажи, родной, что ты помнишь до того, как Горовиц приделал тебе руку?  
Он пожал плечами – ничего.  
– Тебе не кажется это странным?  
Он опять пожал плечами – для него всегда это было обычным делом.  
– Ну вот, знаешь, я, например, помню как пацаном таскал у деда Митьки зайцев из его ловушек. А ты помнишь себя ребёнком?  
– Нет. Я был создан для защиты интересов своей страны.  
Петрович хмыкнул и отложил бумаги.  
– В каком-то смысле да. Ты попал к нам уже беспамятным. Ты должен был умереть, но не умер и даже не собирался. Карпова это заинтересовало. Сильный, выносливый, живучий, – Петрович легонько хлопнул себя по колену. – Почти идеальный. Мы сделали тебе новую руку и лишили чувств. Печаль в том, что имплантат перестал действовать, а повреждённые области мозга – восстановились, хотя считается, будто подобное невозможно. Память и чувства возвращаются к тебе, и это делает тебя нестабильным.  
– Это делает меня ненужным. Как это можно исправить?  
– Я и пытаюсь это придумать, – Петрович искоса поглядел на него: – А тебе не хочется вспомнить, каким ты был?  
– Нет. Не хочу.

Петрович, тем не менее, очистил его память как луковицу.

~*~

Он бежит по пыльной дороге вслед за девочкой в бледно-голубом платье. Ему – шесть, ей – четыре. Он знает, что может догнать её в два прыжка, но делает вид, будто не может.  
Её зовут Ребекка, и она его сестра.  
И нет никого, кого бы он любил сильнее.

Когда ему исполняется восемь, умирает мама. Очень тихо и очень внезапно. Отец не берет их на кладбище, оставляет с кухаркой: они с крыльца смотрят как мама отправляется в последний путь.  
Дом полон чужих людей и еды: соседи несут и несут, и все время норовят приласкать его или сестру. Им это не нравится. Они прячутся до ночи по разным углам.  
Он скучает по ней.

Летом перед пятым классом появляется малыш Стиви.  
– Стивен Роджерс, – степенно представляется он.  
– Какое глупое имя, – говорит Джим. Он всем так говорит.  
– Не глупее твоего, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
Сначала Джиму он не нравится: чудной и слишком мелкий – одного с ним возраста, а гораздо ниже Ребекки ростом. Если он о чем-то рассказывает, голубые глаза то светлеют, то темнеют, если он хохочет, то все горло, и все время теребит прядь волос – слишком белых и мягких, гусиный пух да и только.  
Но он мастер на всякие неожиданные выдумки, ничего не боится, и постепенно Джим начинает его уважать и – защищать.  
Как всегда защищал Ребекку.  
Не потому, что так велел отец или так положено, а потому что Ребекка – его и он не позволит никому её обижать. Малыш Стиви тоже становится его, и он тоже за ним присматривает, хотя Стиви, в отличии от Ребекки, вечно сам нарывается на неприятности.  
Все лето они разыгрывают на заднем дворе сценки, ссорятся, мирятся, строят домик на дереве, играют в жмурки или салки.

А потом наступает осень. Малыш Стиви оказывается в его классе, и он никогда не молчит, всегда вступает, если чувствует несправедливость. И получает от учительницы – о, мисс Джейн, волосы тёмные, губы алые, первые уроки для Джима проходят как в тумане, – и от одноклассников.  
К счастью, Джим крепче и выше всех в классе, даже тех, кто там сидит не по первому году, поэтому малыша Стиви нечасто тыкают носом в землю. А получить от мисс Джейн линейкой даже лестно. Ну, на Джимов взгляд.

Так проходят почти все школьные годы: малыш Стиви нарывается, Джим его вызволяет. За что и получает кличку – Баки.  
Сначала он злится, да, он любит приодеться и «выделиться» как говорит Ребекка, но это не повод, впрочем из уст Стиви – это всегда звучит беззлобно, добро. Лишь потом дознавшись до того, что, собственно, имеет ввиду Стив, он успокаивается совсем.

Когда ему исполняется шестнадцать, умирает отец, Ребекку отправляют в школу-интернат. Джим внезапно оказывается без семьи.  
И если бы не Стив, к тому времени он перестал звать его малышом Стиви, по крайней мере, на людях, то, наверное, или бы спился, или бы погиб в очередной драке.  
Стив остался единственным, о ком он мог заботиться.  
Чахлый, худой и – задиристый. Он довольно забавно смотрелся рядом с ними – Ребеккой и Джимом. Девочка была слишком высокой, на пару сантиметров ниже Джима, он даже боялся, что её замуж никто не возьмёт. К счастью, он ошибся: выскочила замуж за ирландца на первом курсе университета, все пятки отбил на свадьбе. Он жалел, что она не доучилась, но Ребекка была счастлива и ладно.  
Оставалось пристроить Стива, о себе Джим не беспокоился. Не смотря на то, что Стив все детство провёл ругаясь и мирясь с Ребеккой, он совершенно не умел разговаривать с девушками.  
Он их боялся.  
Джима это ужасно смешило.  
– Ты смотришь на них, как на нечто волшебное, – говорит он, затаскивая на очередные танцы. – Подойди и поговори. Ты же умеешь. Ты же вечно шутишь с Ребеккой.  
– Ребекка – это другое, – отзывается Стив. – Ребекка – сестра, как ты.  
– Ну, спасибо. Я девчонка для тебя, – притворно обижается Джим. Впрочем, Стив не ведётся, Стив редко ведётся на подначки.  
– Не дури, – отзывается он. – Ты мой брат, Ребекка – сестра.  
Именно Стив зарабатывает деньги ей на ткань для свадебного платья, рисуя иллюстрации для детских книг. А Джим даёт первоначальный взнос на дом.

Когда ему исполняется двадцать три, они уже три года снимают квартиру на двоих. Джим перестаёт запоминать подворотни и парковки, на которых Стиву пересчитывают рёбра. Единственный раз он видит его испуганным, когда в одной из драк ему ломают запястье правой руки.  
Шесть недель тщательно скрываемого страха с обеих сторон: три недели в гипсе и три недели до того, как карандаш начинает плавно скользить по бумаге.  
Джим думает, что хоть это как-то его усмирит. Увы.  
Он не знает, почему никогда толком не ругает Стива. Даже Ребекка пару раз срывалась, топала на Стива ногами, кричала, что тот сам себя погубит, пожалел бы её сердце. Единственное, чего она добилась – Стив перестал показываться ей на глаза с синяками на лице.  
Несправедливость угнетала его. Угнетала до такой степени, что он забывал о собственной безопасности. У Стива не было инстинкта самосохранения, у него был инстинкт защищать всех страждущих, и он – защищал.  
И это – подкупало.

Когда США вступает в войну, Джим благодарен богу, что Стив – задохлик. Смелый и отчаянный, но задохлик: в армию брали только здоровых и крепких, а не всех, кто жаждет идти.  
Но это же Стив. Стив никогда не отступает. Он ненавидит подонков и не может пережить, если не может защитить от них.  
Пять отказов только ко времени отъезда Джима. И он уверен: Стив будет пытаться, пока не поймают на вранье.

Джим уходит с девчонками в последнюю свою ночь на родной земле, оставляя Стива наедине с его борьбой.  
Обе – медсёстры.  
Одна из них потом погибнет, другая проводит в последний рейд. Я люблю тебя, скажет он, просто потому, что никогда этого не говорил, а ему нужно сказать – хоть кому-то. Не Стиву же. Тот и так это знает.  
Он уходит не потому, что его тянет потанцевать и девчонки красивы, а потому, что не хочет продолжать бессмысленный спор, который всегда заканчивается одинаково: Джим отступает.

На войне, сидя в окопах, Джим прокручивает их разговоры раз за разом, ему не хватает отчаянной смелости Стива, он черпает её из воспоминаний – и это бездонный колодец.  
Я справлюсь, думает он. Я справлюсь, вернусь, и первый месяц буду просто пить, а потом расскажу Стиву, почему ему нельзя на войну. Они проигрывают даже когда занимают оставленные фашистами деревни или разрушая базы: их встречают трупы девчонок с отрезанными грудями и выколотыми глазами или выкопанные ямы со сваленными в кучу солдатами.  
Я справлюсь, кто-то же должен присматривать за малышом Стиви.  
Но он не справляется. Подводит его.

Он думает, что его ведут убивать, но вместо этого приводят в лабораторию.  
Доктор Зола – маленький человечек в круглых очках – причиняет ему такую боль, которой Джим не мог и представить. Собратья по несчастью умирают один за другим, а он всё трепыхается, привязанный к койке. Мечты о смерти привлекательны, но малыш Стиви на его месте никогда бы, поэтому Джим хочет выжить, вцепиться в горло доктора Золы, и душить, душить, душить.

Стив и злость – вот что заставляет цепляться за жизнь.

Так не бывает, думает он, с трудом передвигая ноги в объятиях внезапно подросшего малыша Стиви.  
Так не бывает, он даже не знает, что поражает в первую очередь: что Стив пришёл за ним или что Стив пришёл таким.  
Высоким.  
Сильным.  
Точным отражением своей души.

Стив прилетает к нему из огня, Джим умудряется поймать его за руку и втянуть к себе. Все равно надо присматривать, думает он про себя с плохо скрываемым удовольствием, даже за таким.

Они возвращаются на базу, Джим идёт чуть позади Стива с автоматом на перевес, и чувствует себя так, будто попал домой. К тому времени он уже успевает рассмотреть во что Стив одет и соотнести это с радостным придурком в окружение девиц с умопомрачительными ногами, записи чьих выступлений по теории должны были поднимать дух солдатов, но вместо этого поднимали совсем другое. Джиму ужасно стыдно, что он считал Стива придурком в обтягивающем трико, поэтому он кричит:  
– Да здравствует, Капитан Америка!  
За что получает от Стива подзатыльник, когда они оказываются наедине. Джим не уворачивается и подзатыльник выходит качественный.  
– Эй!  
– Придурок, – Стив стискивает его в объятьях.  
– Знаешь, – полузадушенно пищит Джим, – фашисты не добили, так ты прикончишь.  
– Терпи, – отзывается Стив, покачивая его как щенка, – я думал, ты умер.

Он не умер, но точно попал в какой-то другой мир. И он ему нравился.

Стив, может, и изменился внешне, но внутри остался собой. Так и не научился говорить с девушками.  
Агент Картер.  
Яркие глаза и тёмные волосы, розовые щёки и чётко очерченные губы. Когда она появляется в баре в красном платье, оттеняющим каждое её достоинство, Джим завидует Стиву – всего лишь мгновение, но завидует. Да кто бы не стал? Она не смотрит ни на кого, даже когда отвечает на вопросы Джима.  
К этому надо привыкнуть.

Это были прекрасные дни, несмотря на войну. Они шли и Джим впервые чувствовал себя на своём месте. Они побеждали. Они шли, объединённые одним человеком, человеком в синем обтягивающем трико, человеком, который спас их, когда все другие отказались.  
Он не стал для него Капитаном Америкой. Так и остался малышом Стиви с волосами мягкими как гусиный пух. Лебяжий. Какой же из него гусь?

Но Джим опять подводит его.  
Он падает и последнее, что видит – это не поезд и скалы, а лицо его Стива, застывшее в мертвенно-бледной маске горя.

Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс умер.

~*~

Он лежит в снегу, левая рука торчит под невозможным углом, ему холодно, снег падает и падает. 

– Процесс уже начался, сержант Барнс, – даже после смерти его преследует бессердечный человек в круглых очках. – Процесс уже начался, его не остановить.  
Доктор Зола любит рассказывать, что он делает и что собирается делать. Может, это профессиональная деформация, может, просто любит поговорить. Впрочем, он никогда не забывает перед уходом скрыть воспоминания. На всякий случай.

Вокруг лица доктора Золы кружат снежинки, оно истончается, вместо него проступает другое: небритое, мрачное, увенчанное странной шапкой.

~*~

Рана гнила, кажется, он даже в сознание приходил от её вони. Руку отрезают безо всякого обезболивающего. Он кричит так, что закладывает уши. Мама в таких случаях говорит, да ты в голосе, Джимми. Осколки костей летят в стороны, попадают на нос, щеки, в раскрытый рот.  
Он давится, хрипит, и, кажется, что-то даже проглатывает.  
Наконец, благословенная темнота накрывает его.

Он не видит людей, на голове повязка.  
– На кой черт мы с ним возимся?  
– Он упал с поезда в ущелье, день пролежал в снегу. И все ещё жив. Не интересно почему?  
– У нас нет лекарств.  
– Ну так заморозь его.

~*~

– Я хочу увидеть Стива, прошу, – это первое, что он говорит, когда Петрович заканчивает. Он умоляет. Лицо мокрое от слез, он заново пережил свою жизнь, опыты доктора Золы, смерть, отсечение руки, первую – пробную заморозку на десять лет, когда ещё не придумали, что с ним делать. У него нет никаких сил. Лёд, который держал его, исчез.  
– Джеймс, Капитан Америка умер. Погиб при исполнении.  
Он верит ему, сразу и безоговорочно.  
– Я не хочу этого помнить. Убери это! УБЕРИ!  
Он разносит палату: разбивает приборы, ломает койку, сдирает с окон шторы. Петрович ничего не предпринимает, стоит в дверях и смотрит. Не боится. Джим вырубается в центре комнаты, на осколках.

Он подводит Стива в третий раз.

~*~

Последний раз он видит Петровича в восемьдесят седьмом. У него смутные ощущения, что этот человек ему нравится, но он не помнит почему.  
Они сидят в кабинете, пока Петрович заполняет бумаги. Раньше он был весёлым, думает Зимний, много курил и громко смеялся.  
– Кто это? – кивает он на фотографию рыжей девочки в балетной пачке.  
– Дочка.

– Ну что, Яша, сладких снов.  
– Спасибо.

Он в очередной раз погружается в сон.

~*~

У стран и организаций меняются названия, но работа – остаётся прежней.  
Зимнего Солдата это не волнует.  
Он выполняет миссии.  
Иногда, впрочем, бывают заминки, но учёные Пирса придумали обнуление, а Зимний Солдат охотно подставляет голову под ток. Никому не нужен нестабильный солдат. А он ощущает необходимость быть нужным.

Только оказывается, что обнуления не всегда результативны.

~*~

– Баки, – говорит человек на мосту. От этого имени тянет жаром, как в хороший летний день от асфальта. От этого имени тянет холодом, как от раскрытой морозильной камеры.  
– Кто, чёрт бы тебя подрал, такой Баки?

– Ты знаешь меня.  
– Нет. Не знаю!  
– Баки, – от этого имени становится больно, так больно, что хочется уничтожить, заставить замолчать. Он не хочет вспоминать. – Ты знаешь меня всю свою жизнь.

~*~

– Я выполню твою просьбу, Джеймс. Не потому, что ты просишь об этом. Не потому, что я должен это сделать. Только представь, Зимний Солдат пойдёт против нас самих же. А я бы пошёл на твоём месте. Я просто не знаю, что могу сделать ещё.  
Голос Петровича тих и размерен.  
– Зимний солдат опять станет Зимним. Имплантат ставить не буду, толку от него. Я скрою воспоминания, как снег укрывает землю.  
Он чувствует, что Петрович улыбается.  
– Но ни одна зима не длится вечно, солдат. Весна всегда приходит, даже спустя сто лет — сто лет без тепла, без горячих ласк солнца, без шелеста юной листвы — каково, а? Ты опять встретишь что-то из прошлой жизни, как это было в Нью-Йорке. Снег растает и земля обнажится. Надеюсь, меня не будет рядом, не хочу попасть под руку.

~*~

Когда он прыгнул за Стивом в реку, он не помнил его. Просто знал, что должен. Даже мёртвый Джим – Баки – Барнс не мог подвести малыша Стиви в четвёртый раз.  
Прозрачно-синие сумерки окутали площадь, но фонари ещё не зажглись.  
Джиму пора было возвращаться домой.  
Он и так задержался.

~fin~


End file.
